


Dream Lovers

by Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun/pseuds/Raynebow_of_the_Rising_Sun
Summary: Each chapter is comprised of a single dream based on a popular Fan Fiction trope here on AO3!Most will be AU but for this first chapter, please enjoy some Canonverse Angst!Inspired by a prompt by @reylo_prompts on Twitter.





	Dream Lovers

Rey jerked awake with a start.

Dazed, she looked around at her surroundings in confusion. She'd been here before - not in a dream, but in reality - two weeks ago, in fact. 

Turning her eyes to the crouched figure of Kylo Ren, who was squatted down in front of her - just as she expected him to be, she opened her mouth to ask what was going on but her words came out as, “Where am I?”

Though she could feel his matching confusion, through the Force - from the voice modulator of his sinister looking helmet came an almost too desperately inviting, “You're my guest.”

Gathering all of her will to demand to know what was going on, she opened her mouth and asked, “Where are the others?”

She found herself unable to speak while Kylo reiterated what he had said to her when this had happened the first time. Everything about this encounter was playing out exactly as it had before - except that she could feel his emotions rippling over her through the Force. His voice hadn't changed, it was slow, calm and steady, but his emotions were a dizzying swirl of confusion, anger, pain, and fear underpinned by the unmistakable sense that he was struggling to get control over himself. 

Panic clawed at her insides and her desired response burned at her throat, but - though it wasn't what she wanted to say - the correct response sprang forth of it's own volition. "That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask!"

She felt a spike of pain shoot out from him, but just as before, his head tilted slightly to the side, reminding her absurdly of a curious junkyard bird. As expected he stood and removed his helmet while a quick jolt of fearful helplessness radiated through her senses.

His eyes caught hers the moment the black and silver monstrosity was out from in front of his face. The arrogant expression left his face with remarkable alacrity and was replaced instantly with one of angry confusion, curiosity and a more than a touch of fear... matching the emotions she felt coming from him. He blinked then said petulantly, "I hate this!" Shocked by his own sudden outburst he jumped back a step and stumbled, breaking the eye contact. Recovering almost instantly, he stalked silently over to set his mask down before turning back towards her and catching her eye again.

His approach was almost wary, despite the churning storm of emotion in the Force surrounding him. His eyes never once wavered from hers while he blurted, “Forget the damned droid! Tell me why you went for the criffing lightsa-” His words ceased immediately as her eyes darted away from his.

Her mind spun. That wasn't what he was supposed to say. He was supposed to say "Tell me about the droid!"

"It's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-" She responded involuntarily as she struggled to turn her head enough to look at him again. 

"It's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You-" He broke off momentarily as their eyes met before he uttered in a bitter tone, that perfectly matched the wall of emotion that was so heavy it pressed her back into the nearly upright interrogation table she was strapped to, "You betrayed me."

"What? No, you betrayed me! You were supposed to turn back to the light!" Turning away she blinked away a sudden excess of moisture there.

His utterly arrogant, "You know I can take whatever I want." caused Rey's eyes to fly back to his where they caught and held. A flash of fear crossed his unscarred features before being replaced by a thunderstruck expression. “Don't look away.” He said quickly. “I can only say what I'm thinking when you're looking at me!”

Holding eye contact, Rey opened her mouth and spoke her own thoughts for only the second time in this surreal encounter. “What is this? The Force? Or a dream?”

Rey glanced at his lips as he spoke but then her eyes bounced straight back to his causing only a momentary pause in his words, “Maybe… both?”

Sighing in frustration, she closed her eyes a moment, effectively preventing him from speaking so she could think about the situation. A sharp tingle deep in her brain had her snapping to attention as she realized her mistake just a moment too late. He had bowed his head next to hers, his gloved fingers barely brushing against the hair behind her ear. Wanting desperately to regain eye contact Rey tried with everything in her to turn her face towards him, but she was trapped, all she could move were her eyes but he wasn't looking at her as he spoke in a low, musing tone, "You're so lonely... so afraid to leave... at night, desperate to sleep... you imagine an ocean…" A slight smile flashed almost imperceptibly across his face as he raised his eyes towards hers.

The tips of their noses collided a split second after their eyes met as Rey was suddenly jolted free of what she was rapidly starting to think of as a set of puppet strings that took control over her mouth and body every time their eye contact was broken.

Pulling her head back as far as she could she gasped, “Could you…” noting the breathless sound of her own voice she paused to quickly gather her wits. 

“Could you back up, please.” She requested much more firmly on her second try. 

Despite her best efforts she wasn't able to pull far enough away from him to settle the fluttery, anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. A subtle hint of whatever soap or aftershave lotion he had applied this morning as well as the much more immediate aromas of caf, leather, and a warm muskiness that could only be termed as his own personal human scent permeated her senses, nearly robbing her of the ability to think.

“I'm trying,” He said, and she realized the decadently rich smell of expensive caf that she was detecting was coming from his breath as it washed over her face with every word. “but it isn't working. I think we're stuck like this until you tell me to get out of your head.”

She tried very hard to ignore the spikes and flutters in the Force that confirmed that the man beside her, who's face seemed stuck mere inches from her own, was experiencing every bit as much of the strange discomfort as she was in regards to their proximity - though his was threaded through with a fair amount of shame.

“Get out of my head, then!” She cried out almost desperately, refusing to think about the scents and sensations he was probably detecting from being so close to her.

“That didn't work.” He said a moment later with a wry twist of his lips and a tiny glint of something akin to amusement dancing his eyes. Eyes that, she couldn't help but to notice at this distance, were framed in thick sooty lashes and colored a deep velvety brown that faded quickly to a warm amber, which reminded her of the golden glow of candlelight, as his irises gained more distance from his pupils. The fluttering in her guts was joined by a heavy ache in her lower belly and a strange sensation a bit lower than that which made her squeeze her thighs tightly together in an attempt to prevent herself from squirming. 

A mysterious and unidentifiable restlessness undershot with something akin to a mixture of desperate hunger and thirst slammed into her with the force of a howling dry-season sandstorm. 

Slightly terrified by the sensations coming from him and more than a little annoyed at herself for noticing how pretty his eyes looked up close she speared him with a brief scowl then turned her head away and felt the sizzling tingle in her brain return. It only added to her annoyance that she hadn't even noticed the physical discomfort was gone until it returned. 

“Get out of my head!” She growled and pushed back at him with the Force, willing him away from her.

His connection to her mind was severed as he jerked upright.

When their eyes caught again a moment later he continued to circle around to stand in front of her but allowed his outstretched arm to drop. “Thank you.” He said simply as the terrifying feelings slowly receded. 

“Stay out of my head.” She ordered.

“I have no control when you aren't looking me in the eye!” he retorted almost sharply, then his voice and eyes softened, and the Force between them took on an air of melancholy. “Rey, why did you do it?”

“You ask me that after what you did on Crait?” She said bitterly. 

“I was… upset.” He admitted, the usually pale skin of his face taking on a pinkish tinge.

"You killed hundreds of people because you were 'upset'?!"

"You left me…alone."

She stared at him hard for a moment. "You left me no choice!"

"I offered you the galaxy!"

"I don't want the galaxy!"

"What do you want from me?" He growled then raked both hands through his hair, somehow making it even more mane-like and beautiful, and threw his hands up in frustration - all without breaking eye contact with her. "I've offered you everything I have!"

Gritting her teeth against the waves of pain, anger, frustration, and sorrow - washing out from him through the Force - she said defiantly, "There is nothing - in this galaxy or any other - that you could give me that'd make me join the dark side."

"I didn't ask you to!" He snapped. "I asked you to join me!" His hand came up on the last word to thump himself in the chest. "I told you I was done with the dark side!"

"You did not!" She argued, raising her voice until it was just as loud as his - which was now almost up to a shout.

"I did too! Didn't you listen to me? I said it was time to let the Sith die! Sith are the dark side equivalent of the Jedi!" Pausing a moment to get ahold of himself so he could stop yelling, he forcibly lowered and calmed his voice. "I know - from what Snoke said after he stopped torturing you - that Luke told you he wanted the Jedi dead, too."

Rey stared at him in stunned disbelief. "The dark side calls itself 'the Sith'?"

Before he could answer Rey shot bolt upright in the darkness of her own bed chamber aboard Leia's newly acquired flagship. Gasping and trembling, from the effects of her dream, she fumbled around for a light source before remembering that all she needed to do was ask for the ship to turn them on for her.

"Lights, please." She said in a shaky voice then scrubbed her face with her hands. "Cripes, I hope that wasn't what I know that was!" She groaned into the empty room.


End file.
